1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric powered vehicles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electric vehicle chassis having a removable battery module and a business method of replacing the battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical powered vehicles have been available for many years but have never been widely accepted for use due to their limited range. An electrical powered vehicle typically includes an electric motor and drive train supported on a frame and enclosed in a body. A battery or bank of batteries are supported on the frame and connect to the electric motor to provide power thereto. The battery or bank of batteries requires a separate compartment and mounting assembly, which greatly increases vehicle weight and, thus, significantly limits vehicle range. Furthermore, the battery or bank of batteries was not normally removable from the vehicle, which rendered the vehicle inoperative during charging.
Electrical powered vehicles including removable battery packs to eliminate the necessity of placing the vehicle out of service during charging have been produced. Nevertheless, the removable battery packs still require a separate compartment and mounting assembly that increases vehicle weight to the point vehicle range is impracticably limited. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an electrical powered vehicle design that integrates a removable battery pack in an existing vehicle structure, thereby reducing the excess weight that significantly limits vehicle range.